The Next Chance I Get
by WEATHERMASTER
Summary: Earth is apocalyptic which forces my OC original Character and his friends to a new frontier.Equestria! Watch this tragic, dramatic, and maybe a little romantic story unfold. This is my first fan fic so all criticism is welcome. Especially negative ones. Be warned this is a mature story so viewer discretion is advised. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: What's left.

I'm fourteen. I had dreams and goals. I had a family. But in one day they were all ripped away from me. It all happened for one stupid reason. War. As the world realized oil, metal, and even wood was becoming scarce they battled to control the last reserves of them.

As war was waged nukes were launched and bombs dropped, any anti radiation technology we had was not enough to save humanity. Getting your hands on any was a big feat alone but if you could figure it out you must be really lucky. Many people died trying to save themselves with it. Your best bet was to reach a bomb shelter only me, a couple of my friends, and a couple of strangers made it in before we decided it would be unsafe to leave it open. By the time we figured out to work the suits and rebreathers the massacre was for the most part over.

Hours later we received a radio message saying all survivors to make their way to the liberty bell all the way in Pennsylvania for evacuation. As everyone was getting ready for departure I took a look at the ruins of New York City .Fallen civilians and soldiers, not all of them allies, littered the ground. As the group headed out I took another look at my home and realized I could not leave. So I turned around to stay and go it alone only four of my friends joined my journey the rest believed we were crazy and left us behind.

The next day we had taken shelter in a half destroyed building when we heard the news on our radio. The mass amounts of radiation had destabilized the Earth's atmosphere creating dangerous climate changes.

To think this all happened on my birthday.

Now that the facts are stated, the real story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one: We Survive

**Dan's Pov**

I open my eyes to the small basement me and my friend's live in. I slowly get up and grab my baseball bat. I look it over for damages. It's a crude weapon but highly effective. Vito wakes up after me. He looks at me through the visor on his survival suit and nods as he prepares for the days challenges. As the rest of my friends get up and prepare I got up to see Professor Barton.

We met Professor Barton 3 months after the bombing. We were tired, hungry, and sick of the suits we were forced to wear to survive. The last straw was the radio message. It said that the Liberty bell Evacuation was a German trick and it was genocide to retreat to the location unless you are German. That was the last straw. One by one we all fell unconscious until it was me and Tyler who could hold on a little longer but we could feel our emotions overpower our will to survive. The last thing I saw was a man in a bulky suit walk toward us. I thought it was just another hallucination.

I woke up to a nice cool sensation trickling down my throat. I opened my eyes to see my friends and a man I never saw before taking care of me. This man was the Professor. He was one of those loons who prepared for every type of apocalypse. His garage was a bomb shelter with radiation and air filters and an underground greenhouse. It was a self sustained fortress but it wasn't perfect. We were constantly sent out for car batteries, oils, and solar panels. Though the man was not selfish with these components we brought him. He sacrificed a whole panel just to give my iPod a way to recharge. This may seem like a waste but it was the only thing I had left from my old life, my normal life. So I was not going to let it go.

When I enter the airlock to the "Garage", if you could call it that, I waited for the green light then went in while taking off my rebreather. As always I see the Professor by the weird machine he obsessed over. To me it looked like a small and advanced tesla coil. He was carrying a cable and placing it next to the machine. He looked to me with a…..smile. That was enough to know something was up, he never smiled to me or my friend's. He usually just gave us our assignment for the day and went back to his work of assembling the machine. The next thing that happened caught me totally off guard. "It's almost ready, now." he said happily. My face went pale as I said "What does it do exactly?" He replied saying "it will take too much time to explain now; I need you and your friends to do one more task for me." "And, pray tell, what is that task?" said mike as he and the others entered the room. The Professor smiled almost sadistically and said "I was hoping you would ask."

**Vito's Pov**

I woke up from a dreamless night to see Dan already up again with that pained look on his face. I thought to myself 'does he ever sleep'. Out of all of us it looks like he took it the hardest when doomsday happened. He sees me, so I nod to him as I get my things ready. Unlike most of them I grabbed a weapon before I left. My bow and a quiver of arrows. They may seem a little medieval but I am really good with them and I refuse to give them up. Dan recognized the importance of the bows long range capabilities and encouraged me to practice even when I did not want to do it. He and I both read a book on unseen movement so we became the scouts for the team. I look over next to me to see that Matt is getting ready as well. Now that I think of it I only know because of Dan in the first place. I should really get to know him better; after all he is part of the team. Not now though since we need to see if the professor has a task for us to perform.

Mike is the first one out the door probably itching to get of the suits we wear. They're itching just adds another discomfort to our lives. So the rest of us follow suit and head to the garage. Where we saw The Professor and Dan talking. Mike who caught the last of the conversation said to the professor "And pray tell, what is that task?" Then the professor….. Smiled. The smile seemed genuine but it chilled me to the bone so I kind of zoned him out until we went to the table for our mission Briefing.

**Dan's Pov**

We went over to the worktable the professor had next to his…..machine. He unfolded a map of what appeared to be a power plant." This is a map of the local power plant a few blocks down next to the junk yard". I shuddered at the word junkyard. The last time we were there we had a not so friendly encounter with few bomb survivors and they made it clear they did not want to be bothered. I looked over at Mikes scar from the battle we had their. A long streak on his right cheek from one of their knife's as they surprise attacked us. We got away with the help of Tyler collapsing a pile of junk behind us so we could make our escape.

The professor said "I want you go down there and turn the generators back on so I can have enough power." I asked "How do you know that it's still working or that your power lines are connected?" As always he had an answer. "I tested the power lines three days ago to see if their still connected and the results came back positive." "So all we have to do is turn on the power" Mike said impatiently. "That is correct" said the professor. "Seems easy enough, let's get too it" Tyler replied. As we headed out the door I looked back at the professor to see him smiling quite darkly at his invention. When I turn around to head out the door I start to question the professor's morals.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two: Fight Night

**Dan's Pov**

We head out for the plant in the afternoon after we have a quick lunch. All we had was lettuce, tomatoes, baked beets and fried onions since all meat would be highly radiated right now and we only had a greenhouse for food. I love meat so I'm kind of sad about it but I have other things that are worse….

…_..Mom, daaaaad, Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo …._

"Stop thinking about it" I said to myself. "What was that Dan?" mike asked as we were scrambling over a fallen building. "Nothing" I said up to him as he reached the top and helped me up. He frowned but didn't pursue the matter any further." So what do you think we should do when we reach the plant?" He asked. I looked over to Vito and said "I think we should scout it out before we enter. Matt frowned and said "Is it really necessary?" I replied "it's an unknown location to us and we know there were people in the junkyard near their so we better play it safe just in case". "Fine" Matt sighed. "Good, now would you mind doing a weapon check mike?" I said. "Sure thing" he replied.

**Mike's Pov**

While Dan and Vito went to go get a good vantage point on the power plant I looked at our gear. We each had a role of ductape to fix rips in our suits and a canteen for quick sip of water for when it's needed. We could only take our masks off for a short period of time to reduce the chance of radiation poisoning. I had a nice wooden baseball bat and my father's survival knife. Tyler also had a baseball bat and some hunting bolos we picked up at a hunting shop. Vito had his bow and a couple of throwing knifes from a range we camped out on. Matt preferred to carry just a bat. Dan carried a bat as well but it was much better than mine since it was beautifully crafted. He also picked some badass brass knuckles from a pawn shop we salvaged from recently. All in all the weapons were in perfect order.

As we sat there Tyler started a conversation by saying "I'm worried about Dan". I looked at him and said "What do you mean?" he replied " I mean he hasn't shown so much as a smile since doomsday and even though he tells us to look on the bright side of life I don't think he does". "Well he kind of feels like a leader to us right now and he always has been naturally a background kind of guy, he might just be stressed." "I guess that's true" Tyler said. As I was about to lay down Matt asked "How does Dan know so much about combat any way?" Now this caused me and Tyler both to be a little confused. I had no idea. I looked over to Tyler and he just shrugged. Before we could finish Dan and Vito returned with frowns on their faces.

**Dan's Pov**

What Vito and I saw from on top of the mountain of junk on the edge of the junkyard was not good. Outside the power plant was two fire pits being filled with wood by two out of the three men camping out in the plant. They were the survivors of the surprise attack on us in the junkyard. They seemed fit and healthy which would cause us problems in the future. They also each wore a machete on their side and the way they used it to cut wood showed they knew how to use them.

"so what's the plan" mike asked." Well close combat is definitely out of the question." I replied "There too strong and would outmatch us in speed and weapon capability." "Looks like it's a job for me then." Vito said confidently as he unslung his longbow and tested the line tension. "So that's it then?" Tyler said with a hint of suspicion in his voice. "Why should we do more?" I replied. "Well nothings ever been this easy, there is always a twist or surprise" he elaborated. I thought about it and he was right, "fine you, mike, and I will provide close combat support and matt will support Vito just in case, Vito you'll fire on my command, get it?" I said sternly. "Relax dude this will be easy" he stated in a relaxed tone. "Alright then, we strike at nightfall."

It was completely dark except for the campfire illuminating the area. The men were sitting on improvised seating while lounging around. One was picking out the dirt under his nails with a knife. The man with the knife said "So… What's for dinner?". " Beets and potatoes like usual" the other man stirring the pot over the fire. "When are we going to get someone real food" the man said with the knife. "We've said this over and over again, when we find some." The man with the pot said harshly.

I was about to signal Vito to fire when I heard the third man say "Jason and his men should be back by now with the Scavenge". My blood ran cold; if there was another party out there then Vito and Matt could be in danger if they were found. I also have no way of contacting them to warn them of the danger since a single noise could cause the three men to be alarmed. Better hope this goes as planned.

I did a small but very shrill whistle that echoes off the mountains of waste. Nothing happened. "What was that?" the man with the knife said. This was followed with screams out in the distance. "That's Jason and his men, come on" the man by the pot said. They all grabbed their gear and ran out. We immediately got out of our hiding place and went into the light. "You two help out Vito since it's probably him and matt causing the ruckus out there, I'll close shop here." I commanded. They nodded and went in pursuit of the three men stealthily. I faced the plant and started to walk in.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Weathermaster here, just letting you know most of the story will be in Dan's Pov but that doesn't mean I won't mix it up from time to time.**_

Chapter 4: A new ending

**Dan's Pov**

I slowly entered the plant as I shut the door behind me. There was a box of glow sticks near the entrance so I graciously took one and went into the dark corridor. After going through three doors I came to a large dark room. The only way I could tell this was by the echo my feet made on the metal floor. When I jumped to confirm this fact the ground started to shake. "Fuck!" I screamed as I grabbed onto the railing to keep myself from falling. When the platform stopped shaking I realized I was on a metal catwalk. "Well can't just stop now," I said to myself for motivation.

I continued on the catwalk until I reached a more solid platform and found a switch that was marked "Emergency lights". I flipped it and flashing red lights came on all around the room. It didn't really make anything stand out but it was better than a glow stick. I saw what looked like a bunch of machines, large pistons, other machine things and what I would guess to be a control platform. I looked for way over to it but most of the upper catwalks had crashed to the floor. The only way over to the platform was a metal chain hooked to the ceiling. "Well, the platform is not getting any closer" I muttered.

I cleared my mind just like my uncle taught me. Soon everything started to slow down in my mind. The flashing of the lights slowed close to a halt and even the small draft felt slower. I breathed one deep breath before I sprinted and jumped for the chain. I swung across the gap to the control panel. I looked around the area before I saw a key inserted into a part of the panel. I took a guess that it started the plant and it was confirmed after I turned it. The whole place came to life and the flashing lights were replaced with normal ones.

The place was a mess of parts and pieces moving in different directions. I noticed parts of the plant were damaged with gears spitting out and pistons were in odd positions. I shrugged it off hoping the place would hold until we got back to the…professor. I remembered the look on his face and it chilled me to the bone. I questioned what exactly the machine did. It didn't seem like much. I focused back on reality thinking I guess I will find out what it does soon.

I cleared my mind and jumped again…and I fucked up. I took a misstep right before jumping and missed the chain. Beneath me were an off centered piston and a hole of open brass gears. I hit the piston breaking a rib or two and received a bunch of shallow cuts on my left side before rolling away from the gears. I could see blood dripping through my suit. I did the only thing I could do, which was fixing the holes and cuts with ductape.

I tried to stand but I felt my strength leave me. All I could do was lay on the ground as my vision started to darken. I had dreamed of a little boy crying in a corner. He was alone, scared, and saying "I'm sorry I failed you over and over again." He had brown hair and a scar under his left ear. I knew he was me when he turned around and I saw his blood red eyes. My father and friends called them "The devil's mark." I guess this is how I die. Hopefully my friends survive this mess and I can still live on in their memories.

I felt the world shake around me and I opened my eyes once more to see Vito screaming and my friends crying around him. He laid his head on my chest sobbing deeply. I struggled to move my arm and slowly brought it on to the back of his head and pointed it to my head. "I'm not done yet Vito, I need to make sure you guys don't get lost on the way home" I said slowly struggling to get each word out. Matt was soon quickly by my side while the others stood around watching with newfound tears in their eyes, tears of joy. He looked at the wounds and stated we needed to return to base for proper medical equipment.

Tyler and Mike rigged a stretcher while Vito got out his bow and knives to protect me and the guys while they carry me. Halfway through the journey I was thrown over Tyler's shoulder so we could get over the fallen scrap and buildings. It was a grueling experience that only worsened my condition. We soon reached home base and I then lost consciousness. It was hours before I woke up.

"Dan, we have a problem" were the first words I woke up to hear. I woke up on the briefing table and by my friend's grim expressions had known something was wrong. "The Professor is missing along with all of his stuff except the machine" said Mike. "Including all the medical equipment" matt said with sadness emanating through every word. "What about the duffel bag and individual packs we brought" I replied. "Thankfully still here but no med supplies equal you not getting better" Tyler said. "Prepare to move out" I said as I struggled to get up. "Move where?" questioned Vito. They all leaned in to hear my answer. I replied angrily "follow your orders." They didn't dare argue with me and left me alone in the room.

I looked at the only thing left in the room, the Professor's machine. I looked at the computer hooked up to it. On it was a loading screen that stated it was "syncing to location". The box next to it already had the key inserted into it. Every piece of this machine was earned through the sweat and hard labor of my men. "Ready, Dan!" they all said standing behind me. I told them to sit down and told them what I was going to do. They all shouted and argued but I made it clear this was our only option. Slowly they all agreed.

I put my iPod out of in front of me and played what was to be my final song.

watch?v=H81Y2_fpy88

As the song went on we shared laughs, regrets, and secrets we wanted to share before we died. It was not a sad time but it was not happy either. We all watched as the song started to run out and we soon became anxious and nervous. At the last sound of the song my friends closed their eyes as I turned around and turned the key. My last thoughts were about everything and everyone I lost due to the war.

* * *

_**Weathermaster - sorry for the large gaps in my updates. I will try to be more consistent in the future. Hope you enjoy the story. Please give me feed back as I would greatly appreciate it.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Warning: All content besides previously introduced characters and certain characters/events introduced now or later on in the story. All trademarked characters belong to Hasbro and its allied companies_

**Chapter 5: Mythology **

**Dan's POV**

*screech*crash*bump bump bump* who the hell is making all that noise I'm trying to sleep. I open one eye to see what's going on and I'm met with a tomb of broken and splintered wood. Immediately I spring up to a crawling position and examine my surroundings. I realize what I just did and wait for my wounds to send pain screaming through my system. Surprisingly I feel nothing and look down at my chest. Luckily my friends took off my suit so I can examine myself in this cramped position. I rip of the ductape with a grunt and see…nothing, I am in perfect health.

"What the…" *crash* the wood around me becomes unstable and very slowly starts to fall downwards. I immediately go in to a fast crawl in to cover. "I got to get out of here!" I said to myself. I start scrambling around on all fours looking for an exit. A few seconds later I see a window holding up a pile of wood with light coming through it. I get into a bent up position and sprint for it as fast as I can. As I crash through the glass I hear the whole thing collapse behind me.

I roll out on the ground to keep from breaking an ankle or something. I finish the role by ending in a fighting stance and arming myself with brass knuckles for any unexpected dangers. I stood there for ten seconds, enough time for my eyes to adjust and for me to get blown back and pinned down by an unknown projectile. Both hands were pinned down and I was hit in the head with a piece of metal. All I thought was, wow I blacked out twice in one day.

I woke up in a dark jail cell with chains on my hands and feet. My head still barely hurt from being knocked out. My backpack and weapons were gone. All I had were the clothes on my back and hidden in my sock was my lock picking kit. "And my friends said it was stupid to carry you in my sock" I said to my lock picks. Wait, where are my friends I thought? I wasted no time unshackling myself. I took a look at the cell door to see it was rusted from disuse. One good kick from my right foot and the door fell with a large clang. Luckily I was unguarded so no one was around to hear my noisy escape. I saw at the end of the row of cells was a staircase.

When I reached the top I realized I was in a dungeon and that this location is a castle. The stone white marble and swords on the wall gave off a medieval feel. I heard voices and quickly hid behind a curtain. It sounded like four guards passed by but none seemed to notice my feet sticking out at the bottom. I then stealthily weaved through the castle so as to meet no one face to face. I soon found myself behind the castle near an entrance to a maze. Before I could plan my next move a large red flare was shot into the sky and the sound of guards yelling came from the castle. I quickly entered the maze as my only option.

As I ran through the maze of hedges I couldn't help but feel this was all familiar. I was slowly trying to connect the dots on this problem but I was interrupted by the sound of planes passing by. I looked up and saw that these planes were strangely small and life like but they're so high up I can't get a clear look. I get my head out of the clouds and look for cover to hide in. I find a bush next to what looked like a hot spring and I jumped inside it. I waited for a long time in that bush. When the sound of silence confirmed the commotion had stopped I was eating berries off the bush to fill the emptiness in my stomach. As nightfall arrived I was about break from cover when some bright flashes and the sound of voices made me fall back into the bush.

The voices were feminine and judging from the different tones there was six of them. They all did little squeals as they slid into the warm water. I listened as they began to talk as this was the perfect time for some recon. Apparently these six were heroes of the land and made up the elements of harmony…why is that so familiar? Anyway they soon began to describe the situation. My friends were in the Royal medical station in critical condition and were under constant guard. Our equipment was locked in the royal vault to be studied at a later date. They also talked about a town hall being demolished by us… so that's the thing that almost collapsed on me.

They also talked about normal things. I dismissed it as nothing until I heard one of them say that their wings were in bliss from the hot water. My head shot up a little in surprise as I realized that I was not dealing with humans anymore. From what I could gather by listening these things could fly and use magic, most likely some form of telekinesis or matter manipulation, in their everyday lives. So far the only advantages I got are my stealth and my uncle's combat training so I think I'm on a level playing field, hopefully.

They all left and I followed their voices so I could escape the maze. I then avoided the entrance they used since I could hear patrols and guards talking and relaying orders to each other. I slipped into an unguarded window and slid down a few hallways like a shadow. I then came to a large hallway with knight armor on either side. On closer inspection it was horse armor and very small horse armor at that. Strange… just staring at it gave me a headache…as if I should know something. I shook it off and continued till I found the royal treatment center. As always it was unguarded…they should totally get new guards.

As I opened the door my heart skipped a beat. My friends were covered in scars and bandages. They were also hooked up to some monitors and…the little stand thingy that drips in liquid. (I am not a doctor). Vito and Tyler looked the worst. I came out unscathed while my friends were practically on the verge of death. I collapsed in a chair between Mike and Vito just staring at them. They always felt like little brothers to me and seeing them like this just tore my heart apart. I was about to continue my investigation but multiple shouts behind made me switch into battle mode. I turned around with my brass knuckles and saw…Unicorns! I was so shocked that I couldn't move. So within a minute I was again out like a light. Though this time, instead of silence I was met with an annoying buzzing noise.


End file.
